1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus having a gate driving circuit integrated in a display panel thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus includes gate lines, data lines, and pixels connected to the gate lines and the data lines. The display apparatus includes a gate driving circuit to apply gate signals to the gate lines and a data driving circuit to apply data signals to the data lines.
The gate driving circuit includes a shift register including driving stage circuits (hereinafter, referred to as driving stages). Each driving stage applies a corresponding gate signal of the gate signals to a corresponding gate line of the gate lines. Each driving stage includes transistors connected to each other.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.